Plan Maestro:Lo que haces por un amigo
by Enichepi
Summary: Todo lo que hace un amigo por ayudar a otro a conquistar a una chica. Sirius Black es experto en estas ligas, aunque se meta en líos mas que ayudar…La intención es lo que cuenta no?. LXSXJ.ONESHOOT.EDITADO!


Personajes no son de mi propiedad sino que pertenecen a J.K Rowling.. yo solo los tome prestaditos para jugar un poco..XD

**El Plan Maestro**.

Sumary: Todo lo que hace un amigo por ayudar a otro con una chica. Sirius Black es experto en estas ligas, aunque se meta en líos mas que ayudar…La intención es lo que cuenta no?

***

- ¡¡¡Vamos james!!!... tienes que ser un hombre, un macho ¡¡¡declararte!!!- animaba Sirius Black a su amigo – mírame a mi… yo me he declarado millones de veces. Es muy fácil. Solo le dices las palabras que quieren escuchar y caen. No hay nada más sencillo.- termino diciendo Sirius con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Sí, claro, ¿Y como es que nunca has durado más de dos días con alguna de ellas? ,¿eh, Sirius?-

- Es que ellas no entienden la libertad del amor.- suspiró con aires melodramático.

- Es que tú no puedes estar con una a la vez… - Respondio James.

- Ok ok… entiendo- le pegó disimuladamente en el estómago con su codo – no estés celoso, James siempre estarás en mi corazón…eres mi número uno-

Sirius le tiró un sonoro beso a Potter y este lo rechazó asqueado haciendo una mueca de disgusto que se escucho en toda las mazmorras y seguramente un poco mas allá también.

- PUUUAAAAAJJ -

El profesor Horace Slughorn se levantó de su escritorio disgustado, ya estaba cansado que este grupito de alumnos de Gryffindor le interrumpieran su clases cada vez que podían.

- ¿Que sucede señor Black? ¿Señor Potter?..- Pregunto con aire cansado Slughorn.

- Nada profesor, solo que ...que james probó un poco del agua del Lago Negro. Usted entenderá; !sabe horrible¡ – Sirius tenia una habilidad enorme para salir de problemas con una labia sorprendente e ingeniosa. Claro, siempre hacia quedar mal a sus amigos, pero ese era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

La clase entera rompió en carcajadas y acto seguido todo miraron con sorna a James, incluida Lily. Esto termino por enojar a Potter.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho idiota!..- le regaño en un susurro. No quería estropearla con Slughorn de nuevo, estaba seguro que le tenía sangre en el ojo.

- Pero si logre que te mirara- le miro con extrañeza Sirius - deberías agradecerme – colocó su mano estirada hacia él como esperando algún tipo de recompensa.

- Estas chiflado.. deberían internarte en St. Mungos. Hay magos locos y tú -suspiro James con resignación – no sé como somos amigos-

- eso es por que eres igual o peor que yo.- Contesto sin demora Sirius, pues de eso no le quedaba duda.

- estas equivocado- respondió enojado Potter.

- acéptalo -

- ¡Ya!.pueden pararla con su discusión estúpida..- interrumpió Remus Lupin, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de su jueguito.- me están desconcentrando, me puedo equivocar y convertir la poción en Amortentia, eso sería un error estúpido.- dijo con una expresión de mártir. Era un perfeccionista.

De pronto la cabecita de Sirius hizo un click demasiado reconocible para sus amigos. Fue como si descubriera el invento del siglo o si creara una fórmula para mantener la juventud eterna sin sacrificios.

Y eso fue suficiente como para crear una alarma silenciosa en Hogwarts , que advertía: "Cuidado Sirius Black esta planeando algo, usted puede salir con una pierna más o con serios problemas psicológicos"

Fue en cuestión de minutos, ¡No! Segundos, que Black creo un plan maestro.

La mirada de su amigo alertó al resto de los Merodeadores, sabían que no se venía nada bueno. Rogaban que por lo menos fuera muy divertido.

- James.¿ Tú quieres que Lily se fije en ti? O que por lo menos saber si tienes oportunidad ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Black, pero ya sabia la respuesta.

- Sí, ¿para que preguntas? si tú lo sabes mejor que nadie-

- Es verdad, de tanto que hablas de ella me mareas, pero en fin… la cosa es que Remus me ha dado la idea perfecta. –

- Sirius me asustas – dijo James al ver la mirada de su amigo.

- Asústate – miro a su alrededor y vio que el estante donde estaban todos los ingredientes. Volvió su vista y se dirigió esta vez a Remus.- ¿Cómo se transforma una poción curadora de callos en Amortentia, Remus?

***

Ahí estaba Remus preguntándole al profesor Slughorn una "duda" sobre la clase y la preparación de la poción de hoy. La verdad era que el no tenia dudas al respecto pero sus "amigos" le habían insistido que lo hiciera, así tenían una distracción.

Iban a sacar un ingrediente del estante sin que el profesor los viera. ¡Ja!. Creían que el profesor seria lo bastante estúpido como para no darse cuenta.

- Sr Lupin… no sé como no ha podido entenderlo. Usted tan aplicado, casi como la señorita Evans. – suspiro con resignación- mire…- el profesor se agachó en su escritorio y comenzó a bosquejar una fórmula un tanto complicada, que le tomó toda su atención en el pergamino y en su pluma.

_- Al parecer si era lo bastante estúpido.-_ pensó Remus fingiendo prestar atención.

Esa era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharon. Sirius camino con prestancia y seguridad hacia su objetivo. Era muy fácil. Abrir el estante, sacar el frasquito con el polvo azul, cerrar el estante y hacer como si nada pasó. Así de fácil, así de sencillo.

Cuando estaba por llegar, unas manos temblorosas le detuvieron.

¡Rayos!

- Sirius… -

- No me molestes ahora – le suplicó a la chica que había sido su flechazo la semana anterior – estoy en algo importante .-

- Dijiste que yo era importante – contestó haciendo un puchero.

- A ver…¿ cómo te lo explico?.- se acaricio la mandíbula, tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas – lo nuestro ya - movió sus manos cruzándolas en el aire y repitiendo el movimiento varias veces por si no quedaba claro.- no.-

Cuando quería podía ser cruel, y casi nunca lo era, pero ahora necesitaba que la chica – de quien ni el nombre se acordaba- se fuera, tenía algo que hacer y estaba perdiendo su tiempo. La chica lo miró como si estuviera frente a un Troll. Por lo menos le quedaba algo de dignidad y se fue, no sin antes matar a Sirius con la mirada.

-_ Uff!..Bien. Ahora a mi misión_- pensó Sirius resignado, estaba cerca de su objetivo y traía su varita empuñada bajo su capa. Usaría el encantamiento Alohomora susurrándolo, eso seria suficiente.

Era bastante hábil con las manos. El solo recordar lo que hacia con ellas le distrajo un poco.

Se reprendió mentalmente y continúo.

James lo miraba desde el otro extremo y estaba nervioso. Peter también lo miraba con espanto. Ya les había llegado el momento. Peter no sabía como se le podían ocurrir tantas travesuras a Sirius y tampoco sabía como él terminaba siendo siempre la carnada. Pero bueno, se divertía y estaba en la mejor pandilla de todo el castillo, valía la pena el sacrificio.

Remus espero a la señal de Sirius. Sirius miro a Remus y le hizo la señal con las manos y , a su vez, Remus miro a Peter y James.

La señal fue dada.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un sonido sordo al final del salón. Peter Pettigrew se había "desmayado" y James estaba gritando por ayuda.

- Peter.. ¡¿que te ha pasado?!.. .¡¡¡profesor!!!¡¡¡profesor!!!..se ha desmayado-

Slughorn se puso de pie de inmediato dejando a Remus y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la desgracia. Toda la clase se había aglomerado alrededor de Peter y James.

Peter estaba ahora "convulsionando".

Sirius ni tonto ni perezoso, abrió el estante y saco rápidamente el frasco que quería. Se lo tiró a Remus quien se había acercado. Este lo abrió en cuestión de segundos y lo vertió en un caldero. Luego se lo volvió a tirar a Sirius y este lo guardo y se fue al tumulto de gente junto con Remus.

- Espero que esto valga la pena Sirius, si nos descubren lo negaré todo.- le dijo Remus a su amigo en un tono adecuado cuando llegaron con los alumnos.

James ya había tomado a Peter y estaba preparándolo para llevarlo a la enfermería. Tal como el profesor le dijo. Pero al ver a Sirius y Remus ya en posiciones neutrales y seguras supo que ya todo estaba hecho.

Sin darse cuenta lo dejo caer, logrando que Peter soltara un bufido de dolor. Extraño. Ya que estaba desmayado.

- Lleva a ese niño a la enfermería de una vez Potter .- le regaño el profesor al ver que el chico no atinaba a nada.

Lily vio como James llevaba a duras penas a Peter. Y se rio de lo ridículo que eso se veía. Pero no debía reírse la situación había sido trágica. ¿ Por que se había desmayado Peter? Ese chico siempre estaba con James, Sirius y Remus, parecía el mas frágil y débil del grupito del terror.

Evans volvió a su mesa, cuando había ocurrido el accidente ella estaba leyendo su libro en busca de ayuda y dirección. Abrió nuevamente su libro en la página en la que había quedado.

Bien, tenia que revolver con un cucharon del Nº 5, siete veces. Hecho.

Y con eso su poción estaba lista. Sin embargo algo extraño sucedió con la mezcla.

- Profesor Slughorn.- indico Lily cuando el profesor de pociones Horace Slughorn pasó por su lado. – No entiendo por que esta poción me quedo de este color, estoy segura que hice todo lo que indicaba el libro – se froto la sien en señal de frustración.

Como era posible que una simple poción curadora le saliera mal.. ¡Cómo! .

Agregó todos los ingredientes…de eso estaba segura pero algo salió mal, su poción tomo un color nacarado, y de ella salía una espiral de olores muy especiales y agradables. Lily olía a algo que le producía una sensación parecida a millones de snicht volando en su estómago. Una sensación deliciosa si le permitían describirla.

- Mmm.. señorita Evans…¿ Le agrego el raspado de cuerno de unicornio? – pregunto muy serio.

- Sí profesor, claro que le agregue el raspado - respondió con suficiencia y sin entender mucho el por qué de la pregunta del profesor. Estaba segura que el libro decía raspado de cuerno de unicornio.. y eso le agrego. No por nada era la mejor alumna en pociones, sabia lo que hacía.

- Así es señorita Evans Raspado, no veo como usted ha transformado una perfecta poción curadora de callos en Amortentia.. ¡Felicitaciones!- respondió irritado y sarcásticamente - ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!- y diciendo esto se alejó de la mesa dejando una confundida e irritaba Lily Evans en su mesa, junto a su poción.

- ¡Que Mier…! –

- Con esa boquita usted come..- le pregunto con diversión Sirius, al acercase a ella y sentarse en el asiento libre que estaba a su derecha cuando Slughorn estuvo lo bastante lejos.

- Piérdete Sirius no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.- respondió la pelirroja sin mirarlo siquiera. Estaba lo bastante irritada como para aguantar las idioteces de Sirius.

- Auch… eso dolió.- puso su mano en su pecho simulando una mueca de dolor.- en fin, por que tan enojada..¿eh?-

- Que te importa.- Lily siguió inmersa en su gran libro.

- Bueno mi amigo James estaba bastante preocupado por- miró en hacia él ( ya había regresado de la enfermería )y vio como lo amenazaba con su mirada y enrojecía como un tomate escondiéndose bajo sus brazos. Estaba muerto, pero ya lo había dicho así que- ti –

- ¿James? .- Despego la vista del complicado párrafo solo al escuchar aquel nombre.

- ¿que te paso? – dijo como para cambiar el tema.

Lily suspiro ¿que mas daba decirle a este idiota?. Ya la había desconcentrado con semejante comentario.

- No se que le paso a mi poción, se transformo en Amortentia… yo no hice nada mal y para rematar Slughorn quito puntos a Gryffindor. –

- Que mal.- respondió, con falsa angustia.

Se acerco a mirar el caldero de la chica y el aroma que desprendía de el no era muy diferente del que siempre sentía cuando estaba con la enamorada de su amigo.

- ¿Tú?, la sabelotodo… ¿se equivoco?.. apuesto que Slughorn se confundió. Esta bastante viejo como para distinguir una buena poción. ¿No crees?-

- Mmm .- fue todo lo que consiguió de la muchacha

- Apuesto que lo dijo por que por fin pudo encontrarle una falla a la mejor alumna en pociones y encantamientos. Yo que tu pruebo la poción y le demuestro lo equivocado que esta ese viejo engreído, nunca me ha caído bien..- y dejando el anzuelo Sirius se fue con la frente en alto.

Sabía que Lily no era estúpida ni tonta. Pero si se metían con su orgullo de mejor alumna y hacían dudar de su capacidad en pociones, no se reconocería ni ella misma.

Y eso Sirius lo sabía.

Y lo utilizaría.

Vio al alejarse y llegar junto a sus amigos como la chica con aires orgulloso tomaba un poco del contenido su caldero y lo bebió. Algo en su estomago se removió.

No le duro mucho la sensación por que James ya se había parado. No sin antes propinarle un buen golpe a Sirius. Venganza por el bochorno anterior.

Su plan consistía en que si Lily se tomara la poción Amortentia, y James si estaba con ella, se enterarían si a ella le gustaba o no James.

Aunque Sirius sabía, muy a su pesar, que Lily estaba interesada en el inocente de James, su mejor amigo.

Bueno, no ocurrió nada extraño. Ella se comportaba igual que siempre con él. El leve rubor en sus mejillas y el tic nervioso con sus manos- tomándolas y frotándolas a cada segundo-. Esto no hizo nada más que confirmar la teoría de Sirius.

Ella estaba enamorada de James.

Muy bien. Su tarea estaba hecha. Y lo peor es que no se sentía mejor ni peor.

- No la Jodas, Potter. No lo jodas.-

***

Aqui esta el cap editado. gracias Karix7 por la sugerencia y a Ember por el desafio impuesto que dio origen a este oneshoot.

les agradesco sus RR, espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado..XDD.

ya saben.. apreten el botoncito y deje su comentario!

nus vemos!!!


End file.
